


到冬天

by mociamo



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 闵玧其低头看着碗和盘子，用筷子在碗里画圈：“我之前总是觉得人必须要变坚强，坚强地活着是唯一一种活法。”都暻秀说：“我现在也是这么觉得。”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Min Yoongi | Suga





	到冬天

14年的春天，闵玧其好几次假装送外卖堂而皇之进入都暻秀宿舍——骑着电动车戴着防风帽穿着短裤拖鞋，慢悠悠地经过草丛和草丛里细微的谈话声。

他一般都是下午来，有时候太阳很大，有时候是阴天。闵玧其躺在都暻秀床上看他吃饭，都暻秀安静嚼着食物，时不时转过头看看他。无聊了吗，要我给你讲个笑话吗，都暻秀会问，这时候闵玧其就会笑出来，然后摇摇头，合上眼睛。

都暻秀说：“我们马上要开始巡演了，估计会很忙。”

闵玧其说：“听说了，我们马上也要去美国了。”

“哦，”都暻秀语气故意提高一点，“去美国，不错。”

闵玧其拿纸团扔他，都暻秀躲开，纸团差点掉进饭里。都暻秀反应快抓起纸团又扔回去，正好砸在闵玧其肚子上，他笑起来。

“吃饭的时候不能笑，你如果呛到我不会急救措施。”

都暻秀于是安静吃完饭，把饭盒装回袋子里打好结，陪闵玧其走去客厅。等我巡演回来请你吃饭，在拥抱的时候他简单地这么说。闵玧其拍拍他的背，说知道了，注意安全。

已经到了气温开始升高的季节了，闵玧其还穿着长袖。骑着电瓶车在城市里穿梭的时候偶尔还是会想起车祸时候的感觉，但最初害怕的感觉淡去之后，在车流里竟然感到一种莫名的亲近。

不知道这算不算成长的一部分。二十二岁开始之后他忽然可以像一个局外人一样看见自己的痛苦和自己的应激反应——那种可怜兮兮的挣扎又逃避的样子，并为此感到不齿。这是他的二十二岁。在他二十二岁的时候都暻秀送了他一个安全帽，闵玧其有时候把它看成雨伞，下雨了会想要戴着安全帽出门。

再下一个春天快过完的时候闵玧其第一次举起音乐放送一位的奖杯，当晚收到都暻秀的短信，三个小喇叭的表情，然后一行小字：祝贺你。闵玧其回复了他两排小喇叭。

那段时间的生活像漩涡一样，一浪接着一浪，海水高速旋转起来。有时候闵玧其睁眼醒来的时候不知道自己在哪，盯着手机屏幕发呆的时候也忘记自己和谁相识是否也只是一场梦，他其实仍然身在大邱，书包丢在床边，推开房间门看见的是爸爸妈妈和餐桌上的鸡蛋。

都暻秀偶尔发短信来，最新一条是：需要我陪你去看医生吗？

闵玧其觉得他有点好笑的一点是，明明这种问题彼此都知道答案了，为什么还要问。于是他回复：不需要。都暻秀过了十分钟才发来回复，说那你好好休息。之后很长一段时间闵玧其都没觉得有什么不对，直到几年之后的一天晚上和心理辅导老师聊完天之后忽然想起来这件事情，忍不住流了点眼泪。

不是后悔，都暻秀也不会介意，但他就是觉得自己为什么不能从一开始就做得很好呢，为此感到痛苦。之后消息来往也不多，闵玧其看他出演的电影，发现他也一下子长大了。他在荧幕上仰着头眼泪从眼角滑下来的样子，不再是小孩落泪。他们很久没有见面，闵玧其想他们两个都没有怎么继续长个子，到时候见面的时候估计样子都没怎么变，应该怎么打开话题呢。

虽然设想过但实际走到某一个位置回头看还是会觉得，天啊竟然已经走了这么远。有时候半夜闵玧其想说话给一个人听，还是会划开和都暻秀的聊天框。不打字，只是看着屏幕好像在脑海里可以把话说完。到底是些什么话，连说都说不出来，连形成文字形成可以表达的句子都没办法做到，但就是相信都暻秀可以明白。比如都暻秀在吃饭的时候忽然问他，要我给你讲一个笑话吗？比如都暻秀在他恰好合上房间门关掉灯的时候发来消息：需要我陪你去看医生吗？

在各自都已经走了这么远的时候，闵玧其终于可以一字一字敲打出来：我的心现在跳得太用力了。

后面都暻秀成为了在节目中不假思索选择爱情的人，闵玧其说现在开始害怕结束了。一切和刚开始的时候有一些偏差，但好像都是没办法的事情。有一回和成员聊天的时候不记得是谁说到，如果都是普通人的话也有可能认识呢，军队同期，一起训练并排踏步，一起吃饭睡觉开玩笑——我的亲故啊。那样也会留下联系方式，可以三十岁了聚在一起喝酒。更加轻松的人生里或许可以做一年团聚一次的朋友，但是现在这种人生也过到现在。时间都是一样地流逝的。闵玧其觉得说得没错。

都暻秀刚退伍没多久闵玧其和他很久以来第一次出门吃饭，这时候还是冬天，说是春天还差一点。在车上闵玧其看着他刚长长一点的寸头，说还挺适合你的，尤其适合现在的样子。都暻秀和他讲了很多服役期间的事情，提醒他要注意按时填表格做体检。闵玧其说知道了前辈。

吃饭的时候聊开了，喝了点酒，闵玧其把之前和成员聊天的内容又说了一遍，类似如果是普通人我们在服役的时候认识，现在说不定也聚在一起喝酒。都暻秀说是哦……过会儿又说，你说我们再过几年可以真正好好地停下来休息一会儿吗？

“为什么，已经开始想要休息了吗？”

“不是，”都暻秀摇摇头，“偶尔会觉得很多事情都来不及做，会想怎么样可以不要有这种来不及的感觉呢，如果停下来可不可以得到解决？”

闵玧其向后靠在椅子上：“我的感觉……停下来反而会更感觉到来不及吧，周围的世界已经行动地很快了，我却停了下来。”

“其实我后来听了你的歌。”都暻秀忽然说。

闵玧其反应了好久才明白这句话：“后来又是什么时候……说话没头没尾。”

在这之后两个人都没说话，夹菜、吃饭、喝酒的动作沉默着进行。餐厅里的音乐很舒缓，哪怕停止了也没有人可以察觉。过了很久，闵玧其低头看着碗和盘子，用筷子在碗里画圈：“我之前总是觉得人必须要变坚强，坚强地活着是唯一一种活法。”

都暻秀说：“我现在也是这么觉得。”

又过了很久，音乐好像重新播放了起来。闵玧其抬起头来说，可是没关系的啊暻秀，你知道的吧……哪怕是你、哪怕是我，也没关系的。

回去的路上闵玧其说，其实觉得你不用替我或者替谁讨回公道，我早早明白了没有公道可言。

都暻秀正在开车，直视前方，手指拨动了一下，转向灯开启的声音滴滴答答。他没有说话，闵玧其于是转过头看向窗外。街上有很多餐厅，餐厅外面有行道树。大部分树还没长出新叶，偶尔掠过的几棵树上有非常鲜明的绿色。街上有窄小的岔路口，通往城市更深处的住房。

“哦……我以前经常骑车经过这里去找你，”闵玧其忽然说，“你记得吗，我们的二十代刚刚开始的时候。”


End file.
